


Trancom

by brightfuture



Series: Praxis [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: Tankie proteccs his girl
Relationships: LibLeft/AuthLeft
Series: Praxis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Trancom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the great yaoi civil war of the r/jreg subreddit of January 2020 to piss off those complaining about all the gay porn.

Ancom inspected her reflection in the mirror with extreme scrutiny. Peered at every detail that gave her away. She looked like a man in drag. Like a child who'd found their mom’s make up. Nazi refused to stop misgendering her. He was so cruel about it. He made it his life goal to remind her that she was a freak of nature. Her face grew hot and her eyes welled up.

Through blurry eyes she saw Commie’s large and comforting red figure appear behind her in the mirror. He was bloody and bruised. Worry flashed through her nerves. She turned around and scanned Commie’s bruises.

“Oh my god, Tankie.”

Commie was smiling contently, admiring his wounds in the mirror. He cupped Ancom’s face in his hands and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Don’t worry, Anarkitty. I just had a chat with Nazi. He won’t bully you any longer. I’ve made sure of that.”

“Tankie-“

“Ancom, listen. I know you don’t want my protection, but I just want to show you that the state can help the queers. Authoritarian left is on your side. I want to support you. And I will beat up a nazi if that is what it means. Though I know you usually like to do that yourself; you just seemed like you could use some mutual aid from a friend today.”

Ancom giggled. He was so charming. She knew that as an anarchist she shouldn’t accept the help of the state and that as a feminist she shouldn’t want the protection of a man, but...

Commie leant down to kiss Ancom, who had to stand on her tippy toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around Commie’s neck. His stubble scratched against her face but it just made her feel like a little kitten in the care of a soldier.

He clasped his hands around her thighs and picked her up, holding one of her thighs on either side of him. He pressed her against the wall. Ancom’s heart fluttered. He made her feel like a girl.


End file.
